


The Office

by orphan_account



Series: Domesticity with the ADA [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to pay Rafael a visit during your lunch break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the anon on tumblr for this prompt! Hopefully you like it! :D

You knocked quietly on the door to Rafael’s office, and heard a quiet “come in” from inside. Rafael looked up from his desk when you opened the door, and smiled when he saw that it was you.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” he asked, standing up and walking towards you. He kissed you lightly, stroking your arms lightly.

You held up a brown paper bag. “I brought you lunch. I saw the news about your case this morning after you left, and figured you’d be having a rough day,” you told him. He smiled and took the bag from your hands, leading you over to his desk.

The two of you ate quietly, talking about your day and the case and what the plan was for the weekend. You wiped your mouth with your napkin and dropped it into the take-out container. You leaned back and looked at Rafael, who raised an eyebrow when he caught you staring.

“What?” he asked. You smiled. “What? Do I have something on my face?” He wiped his mouth with his napkin and looked at it, and you laughed.

“No, sweetheart, I just like looking at you sometimes,” you told him. The tops of his ears turned a little pink, and you laughed even louder.

After a brief moment of silence, you cleared your throat, and stood up, walking around the desk to Rafael. He turned his chair to look at you, resting his hands on your hips when you stopped in front of him. You sat down on his lap, and tugged on his tie a bit.

“You know, I feel really bad about leaving you hanging last night,” you told him, your voice low and quiet. He smiled and wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder.

Before he could respond, you kissed him firmly, sucking on his bottom lip a little before pulling away. He quietly breathed out your name, and you felt his grip around your waist tighten a little. You turned on his lap, straddling his legs, and kissed him again. You grinded your hips together and heard him moan against your lips. You moved your mouth down to his neck, sucking and biting gently, enjoying the little noises Rafael was making. You felt his erection against your thigh, and smiled, pulling away. Rafael looked at you, his mouth hanging open, and you winked at him before sliding off his lap onto the floor.

You dragged your hands down the front of his shirt, stopping at his belt, quickly undoing it. You undid the buttons and unzipped his pants, pulling his underwear down enough to free his dick. You thumbed the head a little, spreading the pre-cum down the shaft as you pumped it lazily. Rafael groaned above you, and you looked up at him. He was gripping the arms of his chair so tight his knuckles were turning white, and his head was thrown back. You smiled and wrapped your lips around the head, sucking it gently and twirling your tongue around it. 

“Oh my God,” Rafael breathed out from above you, trying to suppress his moans. You slowly took more of him into your mouth, your tongue dragging along the underside of his cock. He moaned out your name, and you felt his hand tangle in your hair, tugging it a little. 

There was a knock on the door, and you froze. Rafael sat up straight in his chair, and pushed you a little so you were hidden underneath his desk. You let go of his cock with a loud pop just as he managed to get out a weak “come in.” 

Rafael looked up as Detective Amaro walked into his office. “Hey, Councillor, we might have a witness,” Amaro said as Rollins walked into the office behind him.

Rafael glanced down at you quickly, and you winked at him before slowly beginning to pump his cock again. Rafael let out a breath, and nodded. “A-Alright, what’s, um, who is it?” he asked, trying his best to keep his voice steady.

“Is everything alright?” Rollins asked. 

Rafael nodded quickly. “Yeah, yes, sorry, I’m just sort of out of it right now. Who’s this witness?” he asked, biting his lip a little when you lightly lapped at the tip of his cock with your tongue.

“His name’s Marcus Winters, he owns a shop across from the crime scene. Says he was there that night,” Amaro said, dropping a file on Rafael’s desk.

“Have you talked to him yet?” he asked. Amaro and Rollins shook their heads. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

“We were just on our way to see him,” Rollins said. “We’ll let you know what we find out.”

They left the office, and as soon as the door closed, you wrapped your lips around the head of Rafael’s dick, and sucked on it. Rafael tangled his hand in your hair again, leaning over the desk and letting out a groan as he came. When he came back down, you pulled your lips off his dick and pushed his chair back a bit so you could stand up. Rafael was still breathing heavy, and looked at you as you stood in front of him.

“You are a naughty girl,” he said breathlessly, wiping the sweat off his brow with his shirt sleeve. You laughed and leaned down to kiss him slowly, savoring the sound of Rafael sighing against your mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's a certain situation you wanna see, lemme know!!


End file.
